


A Little On The Extreme Side

by Nsfwitchy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Digital Art, Fanart, NSFW Art, Other, nullification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nsfwitchy/pseuds/Nsfwitchy
Summary: Klaus seems like he'd be a fan of body modification, and I think we can all agree he'd be into some freaky and extreme stuff. Shout out to whoever his poor, startled partner is :')AKA; I found a fun new kink to experiment with
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	A Little On The Extreme Side




End file.
